A day to remember
by Raulhtv
Summary: its mordecai's birthday and he's gonna have the time of his life with the girl of his dreams but what happens when things get out of control with alittle drinking? MxM RxE may contain bad language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 birthday surprise

** This is my first story and I hope you enjoy and imma be helping my friend coolgirl123. and btw im really kinda new to writing stories. so dont be rude!**

A time to remember

Mordecai was waking to a special day and he woke up and heading down stairs and to see everyone.

Mordecai looking strange to everyone and benson tells him HAPPY BIRTHDAY birthday bo

y with a big smile. Mordecai was turning 25 and was really excited.

Benson said alright your mission to have a day over and enjoy.

Mordecai was shocked and excited and just left to the coffee shop to see margaret.

He got to the coffee shop and was excited to see her and thought he should just ask her out already.

So margaret went to him to ask for his order.

Margaret said "hey mordecai what's up oh yeah happy birthday.

She smiled and was touching her and

said so I was wondering if you wanted to go eat or something?

Mordecai yelled out YESS!

I mean yeah that's great

and she went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, okay see you at 7?

He blushed,nodded and said holy shit I got my dream girl!

He left the shop and went to get ready

**Alright guys im off sorry if it was short this is my first story and didn't know what to say.**

**Hope you guys like this so far.**

**And imma be working with coolgirl123 to soo im going to be really busy!**

**Like this story please**

**next chapter will be longer i swear!**

**-Raul out**


	2. Chapter 2 the bet

**Okay guys so I know for sure you didn't like the last chapter and I know I made alot of mistake because I was hurried anyways**

**Enjoy chapter 2.**

**ch. 2 the bet**

Mordecai was finally getting the best birthday gift of his life.. Margaret (:p duh)

Anyways Mordecai started thinking to himself "black tie or green?" Then Rigby walked in and said "so you finally got the balls to do it huh?"

Mordecai punched him and said "yes, but I feel like imma screw up".

Rigby turned his head and said "just don't be shy or nervous.. Girls can't sense that somehow"?

Mordecai nodded "wow nice advice so why haven't you asked Eileen out yet?

Rigby angrily said "don't push it Quintel!

Mordecai laughed and see muscleman pop up "so I see one of the ladies has a date?"

Mordecai annoyed and said "what the hell do you want"?

Muscleman laughed "nothing bro just wanted to see what was going on?

But I bet you won't take her home tonight" he said with his devil face (idk how iguess like this :)?)

Mordecai nervously asked "what do you mean?" Sex?

Muscleman said fast "yes bro I bet your to much of a little bitch to do it!"

Mordecai confusedly said "umm I don't know I mean I really love Margaret I don't wanna hurt her"

Muscleman laughing said " alright if you do it ill make a embarrassing video of myself and post it on youtube."

Mordecai nodded "and if I lose?"

Muscleman look at him and said " you and Rigby have to kiss and I get to record it and post it on youtube... Deal?

Rigby came back and said "what the hell I ain't kissing Mordecai?"

Mordecai nervously shook his hand said "deal

Muscleman leaves and Rigby angrily says "dude what the hell... I Do not wanna kiss you!"

Mordecai laughed and said "haha don't worry dude were not gunna lose."

Rigby looked at him and said "so your gunna have sex with Margaret?"

Mordecai thought and said that if he did then it will ruin their relationship and he loved Margaret so much that he wouldn't want to lose her over a stupid bet he made with muscleman. So he just nodded and said "yes".

It was almost 7 and Mordecai started to head over to Margaret's place.. He arrived and knocked on the door.. Later to be open by a beautiful bird with a long black dress.

Mordecai just stood there with his mouth open and Margaret waved her hands at him until he looked by and said "oh sorry Margaret, you look really pretty".

She blushed and said "thanks".. She looks at mordecai and said "you look really cute tonight"

Mordecai was wearing a white button shirt with a black tie ( if you were wondering)

They arrived and ordered their food.

Mordecai looked at Margaret and she asked "so how your birthday so far diaper boy?" She laughed and smiled.

Mordecai laughed and said "haha nice one, but I'm really having a great time with you being with me." He lays his hand on hers and she looked at Mordecai and blushed.

Margaret looks at Mordecai and says "Mordecai... I.. I love you.

Oh my god what just happen? Just kidding I know what happen.. I wrote it duh?

Raul: I wish I was mordecai!

Mordecai: keep dreaming she's mine

Raul: aww :(

Anyways guys I hope you like the chapter I hope it was longer and Enough for you to understand what's going on.

**Thanks to my favorite author coolgirl1234 for helping write this story better and for the advice.**

**I'll update soon... Later **

**-Raul out!**


	3. Chapter 3 The unforgettable night

**Hey again guys! Its raulhtv so I hope you guys like the story so far. I think I aint gonna updateThis story for while because of school. So anyways let's get to the story.**

**Chapter 3. The forgettable night**

Mordecai was nervous on what Margaret just told him. He didn't know what to say until he finally reached the point to say what he feels inside.

He looked up to Margaret and said "I…love you too Margaret" he smiled.

She looked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss, backed away and said "hold up imma go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Mordecai looked away and got up to the bar and got some drinks.

Margaret came back and saw the table with some drinks, smiled "so you wanna make this birthday interesting huh?"

Mordecai nodded and laughs. They both pick up the drinks and drink it down. Margaret smiles and says "what's your favorite song?" Mordecai replies with "Bruno mars- when I was your man" Margaret got up and left. She came back "this song is sad and cute"

_-Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_

Mordecai smiles "yah it reminds me of someone. Margaret smiles. 4 hours later.. Margaret and Mordecai still drinking and the restaurant about to close. Mordecai still sober asks to drive Margaret home.

"Margaret we need to get you home." Margaret All drunk "Wahhh but the party just started?" Mordecai looks at his watch and sees its midnight. "Margaret come on let's go" they start to head to Margaret's car. "Do you need to puke?" Margaret looking at Mordecai "I don't thin- blawhwhw Mordecai smiles "there you go let it all out" they got on the rode and Margaret passed out and started moaning.

-back at the house

Muscleman and Rigby watching a movie. Muscleman smiles at Rigby and says "soo do you think you lost bro?" Rigby looks And thinks to himself "come on, Mordecai don't fuck this up!"

He just answers with a nah. "So you don't wanna go over to Margaret's and see if they are cuddling in the same bed ya know?" Muscleman asks. Rigby nervously says "why do we have to bug them?" Muscleman confused "come on, bro lets just go it's boring here anyways." Rigby gets up and agrees.

-Margaret's apartment

"Okay Margaret we're here." Margaret looks at Mordecai "can you go up with me?" Mordecai looks shocked "you mean go with you to your apartment?" Margaret laughs "yah silly well if you want you could sleepover I mean it's kinda late anyways."

Mordecai nods "umm.. Yeah your right I am kinda tired anyways." They start to head up and got in. Mordecai starts to remember the bet and what muscleman said "TAKE HER HOME" Mordecai thinks to himself "what the hell muscleman get out of my head!" He vanishes. Mordecai thought if he didn't do this him and Rigby will have to kiss and if he does and Margaret knew about the bet she would freak out and it would ruin their relationship.

Margaret came out in her bed dress/night gown (I really don't know which?)

Mordecai looks at her and starts to drool. "You like what you see?" Margaret asks. Mordecai nods. Margaret starts to pull him in and tosses him to her bed. "Ahh Margaret are you sure about this?" She looks at him "yeah, i mean I haven't given you your present yet." She starts to unbutton his shirt. He looks up to her "I don't have a condom." She smiles and says "don't worry I'm on the pill." He leans back to the pillow. She starts to kiss him.

-Outside Margaret's apartment

Muscleman and Rigby finally got to Margaret's. "alright, loser ready to see if Mordecai lost this bet!" He laughed. Rigby looked nervous and felt cold inside "ehhh I guess?" They got to the door and saw the door locked "shit it's locked hmm well played Mordecai!" Muscleman thought. "Good thing I know how to pick a lock." He smiled and pulled out a pin.

He unlocked it and they both crawled and stayed silent.

Muscleman whispers "now lets hear what's going on..."

All you hear is bed springs squeaking and Margaret yelling "oh my god diaper boy faster!" Muscleman smile turned upside down and Rigby punched him and whispered "ohhhhhhh" muscleman mad and says "well looks like I lost bro." Rigby smiles "looks like you have to film a video muscleman." Lifting his eyebrow.

Margaret still yelling "oh my god Mordecai I love you soo much!" Muscleman disgusted "can we leave?" Rigby nods "yeah, let's go loser." He laughs..

**Hahaha wow Mordecai did it! But what's gonna happen in the morning? Looks like muscleman has to do his part of the bet. Wow I'm really liking this story! Well anyways review,follow and follow this story. Trust me it's gonna awesome later on. There's gonna be a big surprise! Follow my friend coolgirl1234 and her stories. I'll update later!**

**-Raul out**


	4. Chapter 4 The morning hangover

**Ch 4 The morning hangover.**

**Hey guys I'm back! Wow I've updated so far this whole week I need a break! But I've been working on other stories like "new girl" with coolgirl1234 and I hope it goes well. Anyways time for ch 4!**

It has reached to morning and as Mordecai starts to wake up.

Mordecai starts to look around "whoa what happen last night?" He lifts up the covers to see a naked Margaret. He thought to himself "Did he really have sex with Margaret?"

Margaret starts to wake up "hey there diaper boy, I had a great time last night!" She smiled. Mordecai with a nervous look "Margaret, I'm really sorry about last night you were drunk and I was out of control." Margaret smiled "Mordecai, it's fine I wanted you to be my first." Mordecai thought to him thinking that he took her virginity. But he just smiled in relief.

Mordecai looked at the clock. It said 9:30. "Oh shit I'm late!" He got out of bed and raced to brush his teeth, picked up clothes and looked at Margaret "are you gonna be okay?"

She nodded and said "don't worry I have to head to work in 10 minutes anyways" he nodded and was about to leave until Margaret grabbed him and said "have a nice day cutie!" And kissed him passionately.

Mordecai started to blush and left.

-at the park

Benson is outside getting ready to tell everyone their jobs for the day. Mordecai just arrives, benson looks at him "oh nice that you wanna join us slacker!" Mordecai looks at him "sorry, I spent the night at Margaret's."

Benson looks back at his clipboard "anyways jobs for today..

As benson assigns jobs already to Thomas,HFG, pops and skips except Mordecai,muscleman and Rigby.

Benson looks at them and says "alright muscleman:pick up the leaves and Mordecai and Rigby: clean the gutters." They all leave to their jobs.

-coffee shop

Margaret finally arrives to work and is not feeling well. She sees Eileen. "Thanks again Eileen for filling my morning shift!" Eileen excited to hear what happen last night "soooo what happen girl?"

Margaret looking happy "well... We ate, drank...kissed" Eileen smiled with excitement "oh my god Margaret then what?" She looked confused "I don't know.. I guess Mordecai drove me home and spent the night and..." Eileen looked at her strange "and?Margaret what happen?" Margaret looked at her "well... We.. We had sex." Eileen looked surprise "what? Did you use protection?"

Margaret smiled "yah don't worry." Eileen looked relieved.

Margaret had a weird feeling in her stomach, she ran to the bathroom and started to puke. She knew something was wrong so she thought that after work she'll go to the doctors.

-back at the park

Mordecai and Rigby are cleaning the gutters.

Rigby smiles at Mordecai "so did you win us the bet?" Mordecai looked at Rigby "I couldn't do at first but I actually did it dude and I was her first!" Rigby laughed "haha nice dude but at least you won and we get to see muscleman's embarrassing video!" They both start to laugh. Muscleman passes by "hey bro, so a bets a bet so imma do that video!

And he leaves. Mordecai was worried that he was gonna plan to do something to get him back.

Margaret finally heads over to hospital and has her dr. Hernandez check her out. "Okay, Margaret so what seems to be the problem?" Margaret looks at him and explains to him the cramps,throw ups and passing out. Dr. Hernandez looks at her "have you have any sexual intercourse?" Margaret nods and doctor leaves the room and ask Margaret to wait.

Few minutes later.. He comes back "well Margaret you don't any disease but..." Margaret looks at him with a scared look. He finished with "your pregnant!" Margaret looked shocked, thanks the doctor and leaves.

She thought to herself what she was gonna tell Mordecai.

-the park

Mordecai starts text Margaret.

-hey Margaret :)

She replies

-oh hey when are you free, we need to talk.

Mordecai looked confused

-uhmm I'm free in a hour I'll go to your place.

She replies.

-well I have class in a hour how about after 6?

-yeah sure babe! :)

Mordecai was confused and she didn't want to reply back.. Something was wrong.

Rigby looked at him "so you busted a nut in her?" Mordecai punched him. "Why don't you ask out Eileen?" Rigby angry "Stop talking!" Mordecai laughs.

Margaret get to class and sits next to the new student.. (a robin) Margaret smiles at him and greets himself. "Oh hi I'm joey" joey smiles at her and shakes her hand "hi, I'm Margaret, so your new to this class?" Joey nods "yeah, I dropped out and now I'm back."

Joey starts to check Margaret out while she not paying attention.

The teacher assigns homework to the students to pair up and do a project.

Margaret and joey come out. "So,Margaret you wanna pair up with the new kid?" She nods "yeah sure why not? Here's my number." She waves goodbye and leaves.

Joey waves and says goodbye as well. "I have to win her heart!"

Margaret finally got to her apartment and to see her boyfriend. Mordecai waves and gives her a kiss. "Hey Margaret, how was class?" Margaret looks at him "oh just a bunch of bullshit and new kids." Mordecai laughs and enter her apartment.

Mordecai and Margaret sit down on the couch and start to talk. Mordecai looks at her "so what's up?" Margaret nervous on what to say... What if he leaves me? What if he doesn't want the baby? She looked at Mordecai with a big smile on his face and thought to herself "he looks at happy?"

She looks at him and starts to talk "Mordecai... I... I'm pregnant..." Mordecai mouth starts to open and his eyes widen...

**Haha holy shit! Margaret's pregnant I hope it's a girl oh wait I can make that happen 0.0 who is this joey guy and why does he want Margaret so bad? haha anyways I gave you guys a long chapter because imma busy moving and other stuff yeah! So have a great Friday! And don't forget to follow me and coolgirl1234**

**Okay comment me what you want the gender of the baby to be and a name plzz and I'll pick it out! Thanks!**

**-Raul out!**


	5. Chapter 5 shocking news

**Hey, I'm back and thanks for the cool reviews. I felt special know you guys are liking my story so far. But I think this is gonna be a short chapter so enjoy!**

**Ch 5. Shocking news**

Mordecai was still shocked about what he just heard. "Mordecai? Did you hear me?,were gonna have a baby!" Mordecai was still a shocked until he snapped out of it "I'm sorry Margaret it's just that I'm so scared to raise a kid and it not liking me" Margaret shook her "baby, don't worry about it, it's gonna be fine," Mordecai got up and hugged her "so do you wanna help me raise it?" Mordecai looked up "OF COURSE, it's my child I wanna be there for it!" Margaret was happy. She kissed him and he left.

-at home

Mordecai arrives and sees Rigby and muscleman with Camera. "So I'm guessing your filming the video?" Rigby laughing "yup!" Muscleman looking mad "do I really have to so this bro?" Rigby looks at him "a bets a bet remember now do it fatty!" Muscleman grabs a banana, puts it in his mouth, strokes it, pulls it out and it and says I'm gay to the camera and as he kept repeating it got funnier. Rigby laughed so hard,that he started to cry.

Later that Afternoon, Rigby and Mordecai edited the video to remix and it sounded funny, they posted it on youtube and less than 10 minutes it got 10,000 views. Muscleman came by "haha ladies I bet your stupid video barely got any views!" Rigby with an evil look "come on and look musclequeer."

Muscleman walks over to see the views and he rans out screaming. Mordecai and Rigby laughed as he ran out.

-The next day

-coffee shop

Eileen and Margaret were working and see Mordecai and Rigby walk in. Eileen looks happy to see Rigby. Margaret Happy to see her boyfriend/father. Margaret walks up to get their order "hey guys the usual right?" They both nodded and Mordecai speaks up "hey Margaret you wanna hangout to today?" She shook her head "sorry babe, I have to work on my project for class with my partner maybe next time?" She kissed him and left. Rigby looked at him "I can't believe you got her pregnant?" He nodded "I know but it's worth being the father of that baby." Margaret overheard,smiled and left.

**Hey guys sorry for the short I was doing again packing so I only got to do a short chapter but next chapter will be long I promise! Anyways what will happen next?**

**Will Margaret find out about the bet? What will the baby be named? Will joey get jealous if he finds out? **

**Small giveaway about next chapter: joey will try to have sex with Margaret! 0.0 omg haha okay guys I like said give me name for a baby. Follow me and review and like this story yah? **

**-Raul out**


	6. Chapter 6 the secret truth

**Hey guys, since today I have no life and I'm bored! I'm just gonna write a story. oh yeah so the story is gonna take 2 weeks later. Margaret is starting to get cravings 0.0 thanks for the reviews guys :) Alright time for the story!**

Ch 6 the secret truth

Joey starts to text Margaret.

-hey Margaret it's joey we need to finish the project it's due this week.

Margaret texts back.

- okay joey if you want we can work on it after my shift is over and we can head over to my place?

Joey smiles and texts

-yah sure :) see ya later!

Joey thinks to himself "I need to make my move with Margaret and kiss her."

-4:30pm Margaret starts to head home and texts joey to come over.

Joey arrives to her apartment and knocks "oh hey joey come in" he steps in and sits down to the table.

Margaret looks at him "okay so where did we leave off?" He smiled "don't worry I just**.**... **(Sorry all the things he say is boring XD)** she just nodded and did what she was told XD

They ended up finishing early and just chilled. Joey felt awkward with no one talking until he started. "So Margaret, I've known you for a while now.." Margaret thought to herself "oh god don't ask me!" Joey continued "will you go out with Me?" Mordecai started to walk to Margaret's apartment until he saw them threw the window. Margaret looked down to her stomach and felt it remembering Mordecai "I... "

Joey starts to kiss Margaret, Mordecai looks shocked and heartbroken. He drops the flowers he brought for his girlfriend and leaves. Joey still continuing to kiss Margaret starts to take off his shirt wanting to have sex with Margaret until Margaret gets him off and yells at him "JOEY I have a boyfriend!" Joey putting back on his shirt "WHAT?" She looks at him "and... I'm pregnant!" Joey starts to look furious and heads to the kitchen and flips over the table "you will be mine!" And leaves slamming the door.

Margaret starts text Mordecai to come over.

-hey babe can you come over?

Mordecai sees the text and doesn't text back.

She gets worried and heads to the park.

-at the park

Rigby starts to talk to Mordecai "she kissed him?"

Mordecai nodded "yeah what do you think I should do?"

Rigby looks at him "I don't know dude just talk to her maybe it was a misunderstanding?" Mordecai lifts his shoulder. They see Margaret coming up to knock the door "it's your turn dude." Mordecai opens the door "oh hey Margaret" Margaret tries to kiss him but he backs away.

"What's wrong Mordecai?" He looked down "Margaret... You cheated on me.." She looked at him "how did you know?"

"I went by your apartment to give you flowers and I saw you kiss this fucker!" She remembered the flowers she spotted "oh god Mordecai I'm sorry joey is class partner and I guess he liked me too much but I'll never cheat on you, I love you."

He looked at her and kissed her.. "So how's the baby?" He felt the baby "it's fine, but in 3 months well find out what gender it is..." He is excited to see what the gender is.

-coffee shop and the next day

Eileen and Margaret are talking "so he kissed you?"

She nodded to her "I told Mordecai and he was shocked on what happen but he understood" Eileen was happy "aww I wish I could have a good relationship but Rigby is not budging -_-" Rigby and Mordecai walked to the shop "come on dude just ask her already I know you like her!" Rigby looked annoyed "fine! Ehhh" they sat down and Eileen walked over to them "Alright guys ill bring out your order" Rigby stopped her "wait, Eileen i wanted to ask you something?" She gave him a surprise look "what is it?"

He finally said it "will you go out with me?" She was shocked on what she heard "oh my god yes!" He looked happy "okay I'll pick you up at 7" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**(Not gonna show their date sorry) **

Margaret arrived home when she saw muscleman "hey muscleman what are you doing here?" Muscleman looked up "we need to talk about Mordecai." She looked confused "what happen?" He told her and she started getting mad "HE did wHat?!"

Muscleman repeated "we made a bet and he won." Margaret looked mad "that fucker put this.. Thing in me and place a bet to see if he knocks me up?" Muscleman nodded and as Margaret heads over to the park furious. Muscleman giving a evil smile "payback bro" and he leaves.

**Hey guys I'm back so what did you guys think of the chapter. It took me 6 hrs but did it -_- soo tired finally! Oh my god joey is so violent! joey is really obsessed with Margaret isn't he?**

**So Margaret is pissed because of what muscleman said. **

**What will happen will Margaret break up with Mordecai? Hopefully not! What will the baby be? And what will it be call? Like,follow and review my story! Well imma take break after this chapter! Give me your review on what you want on the next chapter?**

**-Raul out!**


	7. Chapter 7 heartbroken truth

**Hey guys so I'm posting two new chapter because I'm finally moving and I ain't gonna have Internet till we unpack everything and imma have my driver license. soon hope you guys like the chapters 6 and this chapter. Anyways enjoy ch 7 guys! This chapter maybe short because I have to go practice for my driving.**

**Ch 7 heartbroken truth**

Mordecai and Rigby are playing video games until they hear a knock on the door and it turns out to be Margaret. Mordecai goes to the door and opens it "hey Margaret what's up?" He asked and her giving him a mad look "we need to talk!" They both went upstairs and sat on mordecai's bed "did you place a bet to see if you sleep with me?" Mordecai looked worried "uhmm look yes I did I'm sorr-..."

Margaret slapped him "stay away from me and he baby!" Mordecai stopped her "wait, Margaret I'm sorry it was a mistake it's just that I didn't know this would happen and I didn't do it but..." Margaret looked at him "what? So you can just hang me and win the fucking bet? Just leave me alone!" She left.

Mordecai went downstairs to see Rigby looking back "what happen dude? Did she find out?" Mordecai nodded "did you tell her asshole?" Rigby shook his in reply. Until Mordecai thought... "Muscleman!" He ran out the door to his trailer until Rigby chased him "Mordecai wait don't do it!"

He made it to his trailer, got an axe and broke down his door. He saw muscleman sitting on his couch and Mordecai giving him the evil look "your fucking dead!" Muscleman ran to his room and locked it. Until Rigby came back with skips and benson. Benson goes inside the trailer "Mordecai what's going on?" Mordecai explains what muscleman did and benson was mad at muscleman for his actions "I understand but there's no need to kill him?"

Muscleman came out of the room and Mordecai punched him "that's for telling Margaret asshole!" He came back up "dude I'm really sorry." Mordecai slapped him "no your not, you did it because you lost the bet!" Muscleman looked down and benson looked at him "muscleman if I hear your messing with their relationship again or your fired! And you have to apologize to Margaret and Mordecai!" Muscleman agreed and looked at Mordecai "sorry bro" he just ignored him and left to find Margaret at her apartment.

-Margaret's apartment

Margaret was in the living room, crying "I still miss him soo much." She cried until she heard a knock on the door; she wiped her tears until she saw Mordecai. She opened her door "oh hey Mordecai..." Mordecai came in "Margaret look I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I kno-... She interrupted and kissed him. He was confused "so I'm guessing you missed me" she looked at him "I forgive you I just don't wanna lose you Mordecai" she cried again. "Don't worry babe I'll never leave you I promise." He kissed her... She looked at him "I think you should move in Mordecai... So you can help me with baby... He smiled "of course I'll move in... I wanna take care of you... They kissed and fell asleep together...

**Hey guys so Margaret got really pissed but really ended up missing him. Okay guys next chapter will be 3 months later and they finally check what the baby is... **

**You guys vote what the baby is...**

**Okay and got check out coolgirl1234 and her awesome stories! **

**Okay guys follow me and review this story! Imma be taking a break later!**

**-Raul out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, yeah I'm back sadly yeah! I know most of you guy thought I stole Brunomarslover's we don't mix story and I really didn't know about that story until now and i read it all! I feel really bad and I promise now I'll change this story so it won't sound like his... Plzz don't hate me plzz it's my first story and just let you all know this story ends at chapter 11! *spoiler alert* and thanks to coolgirl1234 for cheering me! Go check out Ryan aka brunomarslover's stories!  
Anyways finally to chapter ehhh oh yeah 8, finally lets see what the baby is after 3 months!**

**Ch 8 final reveal and the package**

3 months later...

Mordecai and Margaret were waiting for dr. Hernandez to call them in until he finally came from break "hmm I swear I left my sandwich there and now it just... Dissape-... Oh hello " Margaret looked at him "oh hello dr. I'm hear to check out the baby's gender?" He move into his office "ahh yes come on in and who is this fellow?" Margaret looked at Mordecai "oh I'm sorry this is my boyfriend Mordecai" Mordecai waves "hello dr." Dr.h lays Margaret onto the table and put X-ray looking machine to Margaret stomach. He looks closely "Ahh you see there NO penis, soo it's a girl!" They both laughed and looked at eachother "really? Great!" Mordecai looked happy to be having a daughter.

Dr backed away and said "okay so imma have my nurse to come in get some blood samples and your good to go." After that bloody work; Mordecai and Margaret started to head home and when they got to the car they started to talk "okay Mordecai so we now know it's a girl soo what should we name Her?" Mordecai thought to himself until finally "how about sam?" Margaret looked at him with a shocking look "wow ya that sounds cute and adorable!" He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

They arrived at home and Margaret sat on the couch "sweetie can you get me some ice cream and a mango?" Mordecai looked at her "haha wow your cravings are making you have healthy and fat foods." Margaret looked at him "oh shut up!" She grabbed a spoonful of ice cream and took a huge bite of the mango. A knocked on the door suddenly was heared.. Mordecai went to the door and saw a package;

it stated for:Mordecai from: J Mordecai thought to him to himself "J?" Mordecai went and sat next Margaret "what did you get sweetie?" Mordecai opened the box only to see a letter and pictures of Margaret. Margaret was creeped out "eww I have a stalker!" Mordecai started to read the letter.

-Dear Mordecai,

If you don't know me than good! You took the most beautiful woman away from me! You dont deserve her! Your just a park worker and lazy ass loser! You think you can beat my ass try! Did Margaret tell you that we had sex and it was hot and sexy! Oh she moaned my name soo many times and didn't even stop! Who knows Mordecai maybe that baby is mine and not yours? You are just a horny ass bird with no life and can't get a real job anyways tell Margaret ill be waiting for my kid and I'll be waiting for her to move in with me!

-J

Mordecai dropped the letter and walked out of the apartment and headed to nearby bar. Margaret got up and saw the note on the floor,read it and knew it was Joey. She called Rigby and Eileen to see if they seen Mordecai but nothing until 4 hours later.

Margaret got called from Rigby saying "he's at a bar" and she went to the bar he told her and got there. She arrived to see Rigby still with him "come one dude Margaret's here lets get you home." Mordecai looked at him with a drunk look "whahy shuld I dew that?" Rigby looked him "oh god we gotta get you home!" He and Margaret dragged him to the car and Margaret looking pissed "you dont need to puk-...!" Mordecai started to puke outside the car, ended and passed out. Rigby looked at him "wow why did he even get drunk today?" Margaret explained what happen and letter. Rigby with a confused "soo your class partner said that your baby girl is his and not Mordecai and Mordecai got mad and left?" Margaret nodded.

The next day

Mordecai woke up on the couch with a super heartache. Margaret saw him wake up "oh hey..." He looked at her "Margaret is the baby his?" Margaret looked at him "of course not! He looked relieved but Margaret wasn't sure if he was?  
**  
Oh my god Margaret! Having sex with joey too? Is joey the father or Mordecai? Haha so what did you guys think about this chapter? Is it getting better or needs more Rigby and Eileen? Wow so the baby is a girl and her name is gonna be Sam! That's adorable!  
Anyways go follow coolgirl1234 for helping out! Thanks to my bestie as well! Ok guys only 3 chapters left next chapter will be 8 months cause I don't wanna deal with the cravings and other pregnancy crap and hopefully Sam is born! I'll update soon**

**-laters guys**


	9. Chapter 9

H**ey, guys so I'm at the doctors right now and I'm really bored... Hopefully I don't get a shot (probably I will) but yeah. Anyways so back to chapter 8 we found out that Margaret also slept with joey?! 0.0 yup and Sam is probably his or mordecai's baby? Lets see in ch 9  
Which is 8 months already in the pregnancy.(yup skipped the bullshit!) anyways lets go on to the story.**

Ch 9 into the world

Mordecai and Margaret waking up and start to pack up. Rigby and Eileen (btw she's pregnant too) invited them to the mall. Margaret look at her stomach "it could be any day that Sam can come out." Mordecai looked at her "yeah I know, I can't wait to see her!"

He smiled. Rigby and Eileen finally arrived to their apartment And Margaret saw her stomach "so a boy huh?" Margaret look at Eileen "what are you naming him?" Eileen told her "either shane or Rodney?" Margaret smiled "they both sound cute but I like Rodney better." They all left to the mall and started buying other to clothes for babies. Until Margaret felt a kick and heard a "plowshhh" she looked down until Mordecai noticed and said "your water broke sweetie!"

Margaret panicked "no shit now get me to a hospital before I break every bone on your body!" Eileen and Rigby drove them to the hospital.

They arrived to the hospital and laid Margaret on the labor table. Or whatever its called :) she laid there until she grabbed mordecai's hand as hard as she could "sweetie I think the baby is on it's way now! Go call !" Mordecai made his way to the doctor and they immediately made their way to Margaret's room.

-Back at Margaret's room

Margaret starts looking at her stomach "come on Sam sweetie please...give mommy a Break I'm new to this labor!" Mordecai came in and stayed with her. Rigby and Eileen held hands and prayed for their friend to make through the surgery. Dr. H looked at Margaret "alright Margaret you look perfectly fine so you can start to slow push." Margaret starts to push until dr sees a head appearing "I see it Margaret your almost there!" Margaret sweating so much "Mordecai this is the last time imma let you get me pregnant!" Mordecai smiled "love you too!" She pushed for 12 hours until a scream is heard "wahhhh!" Mordecai was cold for a while, he heard the cries of his new born daughter. Margaret relax for a while thinking her time is done and now to be a mother. Margaret kissed her forehead "I'm proud of you babe!" Margaret kissed him "get me pregnant again and I'll chop off your dick! Mordecai laugh and was a bit terrified.  
The nurse came in "so what's the name of the baby?" Margaret looked at her "Sam quintel." She smiled and held her daughter. Sam had pink feather and with a small black beak. Margaret looked at him "so do you still wanna take a paternity test?" Mordecai nodded.

2 hours later

Rigby and Eileen were with baby Sam. Then later a door was open... It was Joey. Eileen looked at him and said "you got alot of nerves coming here and with Mordecai being the father of Sam!" Joey laughed "haha you stupid mole I know for in fact that Sam is my daughter and when I prove she is I'm going to take in full custody of her!" He smirked and left.

He arrived in Margaret's room and Margaret saw him "Joey stay away from Sam you rapist asshole!" Joey laughed "haha don't try to cover it up Margaret, me and you both know I was a better lover than Mordecai!" Mordecai was came and started listening to their conversation. Margaret looked at joey "she isn't yours joey and why do you even want her?" Joey smiled "because I want our child Margaret so we can start our family together!" Margaret looked at him with a crazy look "Sam would never be yours!" Mordecai came in "well joey we finally meet so I heard you fucked my girlfriend." As he punched him in the face. Joey laughed "hmm well we did it all night and she even moaned my name and enjoyed it!" Mordecai looked like he was about to cry. Margaret looked at both of them "alright lets take the paternity test now then!" They all nodded.

-1 hour later

Dr. H came back with the results. "Well guys its between you two but the father of Sam is... " They both were frighten. "Is..."

**Hey guys, yes wow haha this story is getting better and is almost over! Yes the end is here! Just 2 more chapters! Anyways who do you think the father is? Joey or Mordecai? Sam is finally born! Who is the father? Guys I hope you like the story and I proud to say its almost over and gonna make a fully new story later! Anyways go follow coolgirl1234!**

**-Raul's out**!


	10. Chapter 10 the father is

**Hey guys, I'm back so your probably wondering why I uploaded all last 4 chapters well it's because I don't have a computer and I'm trying to find out a way to upload these from my iPhone or iPod! So I uploaded them from library! -_- *ghetto alert* anyways hope you guys like the story the end is the next chapter!  
Soo where did we leave off? Oh yeah who's the father of Sam! Lets find out!**

Chapter 10 the father is...

Dr.h reads the results "and the father of Sam is..." (Dramatic music is heard) they all looked confused and Margaret yells out "where is that coming from?" Dr h keeps reading "is..." They all yell "ok we get it who is it!?" Dr h looks at them "okay fine just wanted some fun jeez! Anyways the father is... Mordecai!" And dr. H leaves. Mordecai goes to Margaret in joyful kissing. Joey looking all mad and changes his look on his face with evil look and goes to Mordecai "well Mordecai looks like you are the fat-HEr"

He stabs Mordecai in the stomach, he starts to whisper In his ear "Go fuck yourself!" And backs away "Well take care you guys" he smiles and leaves. Margaret looking all confused until Mordecai falls on the floor, bleeding. Margaret gets out of her bed "oh my god Mordecai HELP! DR. HERNANDEZ!" She yelled and started to cry, later Rigby and Eileen came in and looked on the floor; Rigby looked at him "what happen to him?" Margaret explained to them about Joey. Mordecai looked at them and started to talk "you guys I love you all but if I don't make it please help Margaret out with Sam."  
They all started to cry and nodded. Paramedics came to take him to the operating room.

-24 hours later

Margaret and the others still waiting after Margaret was released from the hospital. Dr. H came out "he didn't make it... They all cried and Margaret with a terrify look on her face... Dr. H looked at them "oh no I'm sorry that's my son's college application... XD (sorry I had to lol) Ooooh someone's rent isn't getting pa-" Margaret interrupted "no one cares what happen to Mordecai!" Dr. H looked at her "well... Eh he's fine.. Just needs rest" they all looked relived.

-In mordecai's room

A hand is shown under mordecai's bed... Turns out to be joey. Joey stands up and looks at him "why won't you fucking die!" He lifts up the knife but Mordecai opens his eyes and tackles joey. Mordecai grabs the knife "why don't you leave us alone!" And stabs joey in the chest. Blood starts to flow on the ground as Mordecai lays down beside joey's body.

Police arrive and question Mordecai and they leave.  
Mordecai cured up can go home and take his daughter Sam as well home with Margaret.

-3 months later

Sam is fully red feathered like Margaret. Mordecai started to forget what happen at the hospital and thought to himself "is joey really dead?" But he just didn't think about it anymore.  
Eileen and Margaret are shopping for Eileen's baby stuff and Mordecai and Rigby are playing in the arcade.

Rigby looked at Mordecai "dude are you okay?" He looked at him as well "I don't know I have a weird feeling that joey is still alive?" Rigby smiled at him "don't worry dude, I'm sure he's not alive i mean you stabbed him." Mordecai looked at him "can we not talk about me stabbing?" Rigby nodded.

They arrived Home and until Eileen felt hurt stomach and water leaking.. She looked down "my water broke!" They all looked at her. Rigby came "Rodney's coming already!" She nodded and they rushed to the hospital.

They arrived to the hospital to see dr. H "oh hello let me guess Margaret's pregnant again?" Margaret frowned "what the hell NO!" She looked down at Sam "were here for Eileen she's in labor!" Nurses came and took her away to the surgery room.  
Dr Hernandez came up to Mordecai "um mr. Quintel we need to talk." They both walked into a room. "Okay so there's a chance that the body of joey has disappeared.." Mordecai gave him a shocking look "are you serious?" He nodded "but don't worry I'm pretty sure he's dead." Mordecai became worried.

-48 hours later

I decided to skip all he labor stuff and just have Rodney born!  
Finally Eileen held her newborn raccoon baby and everyone smiled and Rigby passed out a few times but he woke up to see his new son. A nurse came in "what will you name him?" Eileen looked at her "Rodney salyers" they saw Rodney smiled And fall asleep. Mordecai looked at Rigby "maybe our kids will be the next us?" Rigby smiled.

-15 years later

Sam is now 15 and is getting ready to head out with Rodney.  
Mordecai and Margaret look at her "where are you going sweetie?" Margaret asked. Sam looked back "oh sorry mom me and Rodney got to pick up a new game at GameStop before they close." Margaret looks at her "okay but hurry back before dark." Sam nodded and left. Margaret looked at Mordecai "yup that's your daughter." She smiled and both laughed. Mordecai looked at her "Margaret she's grown up so fast." Margaret nodded "I know but she's always be daddy's little girl." She smiled.

-Rodney's pov

Her beautiful red feathers gave me the chills when I'm right beside her. I always think to myself "should I ask her out?" But In real life.. She likes Ryan (a cardinal same color as Sam) we made our way to the game store until she got stopped by who else but Ryan... Sam was love struck and acted stupid like her dad.  
-out of pov

Ryan looked at Sam "hey Sam haha I'm guessing your here for the game too?" She nodded. Rodney looking annoyed "um I think imma head inside." Ryan looked at her "so um Sam I was wondering do you wanna do something tomorrow night?" She looked at him with joy "oh my god yes... I mean yeah sure at 7 movies?" He nodded and left. They both headed different ways and cheered. Rodney heard everything and was heartbroken. Rodney left GameStop without Sam.

1 hour later  
Sam to text Rodney

-hey what happen?

-umm nothing I didn't feel good sorry.

-hmmm okay well guess what I have a date with Ryan!

-oh that's great well umm I got to go

Rodney was pissed off as his dad came into his room "what's wrong rod? Let me guess girl problems, let me guess again Sam?" Rodney looked at him "damn how did you know?" Rigby looked at him "come on Rodney, I was like that when I was your age." Rodney looked at him "oh mom?" Rigby smiled "no Justine Johnson" Rodney looked confused and Eileen overheard "did you tell him about Justine?" Rigby looked at her "ehhh no? Sweetie? Haha" he left.

Eileen sat down with her son "rod if you like Sam why don't you tell her how you feel?" Rodney looked at her "well she has a date with Ryan the cool kid at our school." He started to look sad. Eileen looked at him "just do the right thing" and left.

Rodney saw Ryan passing by on his phone "haha yeah I asked her out and she automatically fast answered yes!" Rodney looked at him and he kept continuing "yeah anyways I'mma take her to the movies and have two girls beat her up!" He laughed and Rodney gave him a evil look.

He grabbed his phone and started to text Sam.

-Hey

-oh hey rod what's up?

-I don't think you should go to that date?

-why? It's Ryan! He's so adorbs and cute!  
Rodney rolled his eyes and continued to text.

-well I just think Ryan may just use you or hurt you?

- oh your just jealous and I'm going to the movies now bye!

He dropped his phone and headed down stairs to save his best friend. Eileen saw him grabbing his cost and asked "where are you going?" He looked at her "saving the girl I love!" And left.

**Hey guys, hope you guys liked the long chapter! Oh my god Rodney was born and alot of years past by. 15 years later Sam and Rodney best friends but Rodney has feeling for Sam. Cool kid Ryan asked her out and planning to hurt her! 0.0 oh no Sam! Will Rodney get to the movies in time? Anyways next chapter is the end! I really enjoyed this story and had fun. Thanks to Ryan aka brunomarslover hope you didn't mind using your name in my story? It's get good bye the next chapter trust! I'll update soon!**

**-Laterz for now**


	11. Chapter 11 the end!

**Hey guys I'm really excited to say that "A DAY TO REMEMBER" is finally over! This chapter will be really long probably... But anyways I really enjoyed writing this story and I know I got hurt by some reviews and people why are you getting mad? it's my first story and I'm trying...fuck off! Anyways lets get on with the story!**

**Mordecai: shut up Raul you can't even play the cup song!**

**Raul: shut up yes I can!  
Your gonna miss me when I'm gon-  
*drops cup***

**Raul: damn it!**

**Chapter 11 THE END**

Rodney started running to the movie theatre. He made it until he saw Ryan and Sam. Ryan started acting "nervous" around Sam. They started holding hands "thanks for coming with me Sam... i. I really like you.." She started to blush and Rodney rolled his eyes. She looked at him "I like you too Ryan!" And she kissed him. Rodney was shocked and angry.

They headed inside, Rodney went also to find Sam when he finally found he started to talk to her "look dude, I think Ryan is gonna try to hurt you tonight!" She gave him a angry look "rod look at what your saying? I like Ryan and I don't think he'll hurt me!" Rodney looked pissed. Sam looked at him "you know what if you don't like Ryan being my boyfriend you can leave!" She pushed him into a fountain and everyone stared at him. Sam felt bad and said "oh my gosh rod I'm soo sorry!" Rodney looked like he was gonna cry but just left running. Sam looked "Rodney wait!" Ryan looked as well "haha what was his deal?" Sam shook her head "I don't know?" Ryan laughed "haha what a loser no wonder nobody likes him!" Sam gave him mad stare "look Rodney may not be cool but he's a great friend and looks after me!"

She thought to herself what she has done. She ruined her friendship with Rodney and she started to cry. She also realized what if you also wanted something more with Rodney since he cared alot for her. Maybe she liked Rodney? She ran to Rodney's house and started to text him.

-hey Rodney it's me Sam I'm really sorry :( I acted really stupid and overexagerated!

-you did act pretty dumb but I have to tell you something?

-what is it?

-Sam I have feelings for you... I really like you for a while and I wanna be with you...

-oh my god Rodney I wanna be with you too :)

Rodney came out and ran to Sam giving her a big passionate kiss. They broke apart moments later. They both looked at each other "I love you. Eileen peeked outside and saw them kiss "aww my little man finally found his love!" Rigby came by "ohhh my boy's dating Mordecai's daughter ohh I won the bet!" Eileen slapped him "you bet again!" Rigby kissed her "I'm sorry babe I'll call it off." She smiled and was excited for their son. Margaret drove by to pick Sam up. Sam got off the grass, kissed Rodney once more "see you tommarow babe!" And went into the car. Margaret saw the whole thing "soo Rodney huh?" Sam looked love struck "yeah I really like him and he does too!" Margaret smiled and drove off.

Prologue:

Sam and Rodney went out till the end of high school and later got married and two kids named Kristen and shane

Mordecai and Margaret had two more kids named manny and Stacy.

Rigby and Eileen had one more kid name Lisa.

No one ever found out about the body of joey but the doctors were so stupid that a week later they found out his body was already burried.

Muscleman and Starla broke up because Starla was caught cheating on muscleman with a black guy. LOL

Sam and Rodney had lived happily ever after!

THE END!

**Hey guys so I know it was kind shirt but I just wanted to end this already! Yeah so everyone had kids and Sam and Rodney stayed together till the end :) did you guys like the story I really liked the story and I can't wait for my second story coming soon! Anyways guys please review and like and don't forget to check out coolgirl1234 and her story the new girl I worked with her on! Do t forget Brunomarslovers stories their really cool!  
Anyways imma take a big break with school and other things later!  
Imma try this once! ill update soon !**

**_-may the odds be ever in your favor Goodbye!_**


End file.
